What Lies Beneath the Sea
by LopsidedxPoP
Summary: 3 mermaids learn about the humans that live above their homes. 3 young men learn that mermaids do exsist. The 6 of them learn that humans are trying to hunt down mermaids for their sick purposes. The 6 of them also learn...to love. 3 OC char. 3 Kh char.


What Lies Beneath the Sea

Jade's, Amber's, Elli's Authors pov

"Come on, it's this way!" Jade shouted as she swam swiftly through the water.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Jade." Amber said, trying to catch up with her friend.

"Come on Amber, live a little! Jade said she found something phenomenal, we have to check it out!" Elli said, encouraging Amber not to worry so much.

They swam for a while longer until they reached the destination Jade was talking about. Jade led them into a cave. They swam cautiously as the light started to fade away. Once there was complete darkness, Jade started to feel around the cave walls for something.

"What are you looking for?" Elli asked as she crossed her arms.

"A secret path way I found, I just need to feel around for it." Jade said as she followed the walls.

"Seriously guys, our parents are going to scold us when we get back. We should leave now." Amber said nervously, while clutching onto Elli's arm.

"Amber, what you need to do is relax….and cut your nails! They're digging into my skin." Elli said.

"FOUND IT!" Jade shouted. Amber and Elli were startled. Jade apologized and showed them the way into the secret passage. They swam in slowly as the darkness, started to get lighter.

Once it was light enough to see, the three of them saw a worn out chest filled with who knows what. Jade stared at it proudly, while Amber and Elli stared at it confusingly. The chest was locked, how was this phenomenal?

"Jade?" Elli hummed out.

"Yeah, what is it Elli?" Jade replied, taking her eyes off the wonderful beauty of a chest.

"How is a locked up chest supposed to be…'Phenomenal'?" Elli asked.

"Because, have you noticed the key whole on the lock? It's in the shape of a heart, the exact same shape as Amber's necklace." She said proudly.

Jade swam over to Amber and took her necklace off. Amber started to fight back for it, but then stopped when Jade put it into the keyhole. The lock came off and fell to the sand with a soft 'thump'. Jade then opened up the chest and gazed at the insides of it. She motioned her friends to come see. What they saw, was defiantly worth coming to see. Inside, were gold coins, ruby rings, sapphire earrings, emerald necklaces, and silver bangles and chains. From gold crowns, to silver vases and eating utensils. They were all fascinated by all the glowing treasures. They all took rings, earrings, necklaces, bangles and chains and tried them on. Amber was wearing silver bangles on her wrists and a silver chain on her neck. Elli had gold rings on her fingers and emerald earrings in her ears. Jade had on a silver necklace, and two small gold earrings pierced into her tail fin. They all looked like queens in their wonderful jewelry.

Just then, when Amber was retrieving her ruby heart necklace, something caught her eyes. She looked in a shady part of the cave and saw something reflecting off of the sun beams. She swam over there gently and picked up the mysterious object. When she brought it over to the light, she noticed it was a pure black shell necklace. It was black as charcoal. She gazed at in amazement, she was about to put it on when Jade came up next to her and took it from her grip.

"Where'd you find this, Amber?" Jade asked while toying with the trinket.

"I found it over there." Amber said, pointing to the area of the cave.

"Really, maybe there's more over there! Come on Elli!" Jade called out. She threw the shell necklace and swam over to the spot Amber pointed to. Amber caught the precious item she had found and put it on. She held the black shell in her fingers gently and stroked it. It felt smooth and oily.

"There wasn't any more. Oh well, you sure are lucky Amber." Elli said as she swam back towards her.

"Yep, well, we should get going, Amber is right about our parents scolding us." Jade said closing the chest.

"Remember not to tell anyone about this chest, ok girls? This is our little secret." Jade whispered. The two nodded and swam out of the cave and back to their coral city.

Roxas', Riku's, Sora's Authors Pov

"Ugg, I can't believe it! It's gone!" Riku groaned as he came out of the water.

"What's gone, Riku?" Roxas questioned as he was finishing his sketch of the ocean.

"My black shell necklace, that's what's gone! I was fishing for some fish, when I had one on the line, I started to reel it in, but once the little bugger got out of the water, he went crazy and his tail fin slapped my necklace off!" Riku said ringing his shirt out.

"Well that sucks, that little 'bugger' would have made a great dinner." Sora said as he getting up from the sand.

"Not funny Sora, that necklace is very special to Riku. What if you lost your crown necklace? I wouldn't be making the jokes." Roxas said calmly as he closed his sketch pad.

"Whatever it doesn't matter, it's gone now, nothing I can do it about it. Might as well head home." Riku said ringing out his hair.

"That sounds like a great idea, posing for Roxas' picture all day isn't very fun." Sora said, putting on his shoes.

The three friends headed back to their shack and went to bed, except for Riku. Riku thought he should look a little harder for his necklace. He headed out into the black, star filled night, in search for his necklace

Jade's, Amber's, Elli's Authors Pov

"Come on Amber, swim faster!" Jade called out.

"Alright, seriously Jade, the chest idea was fun and great, I admit that, but this is way out of line!" Amber said as she tried her best to swim fast enough with Jade.

"Aww, Amber! Don't you want your friends to be as stylish as you!? We so want a necklace like yours, and since that chest didn't have any more we need to find some." Elli said as she came behind Amber.

"That's great Elli, I understand that you want a necklace like this and want to be stylish, but why do we have to go to the surface!? That's where the humans live! Don't you remember what happened to Yuffie!?" Amber cried out.

"Hush now! We're getting closer to the surface." Jade hissed out.

The three reached the surface and popped their heads out for a look out of any humans. None were seen, so they dived towards the shore. Jade went east of the coast, while Elli went west of the coast. Amber was stuck right between. She just kept still in the water behind a rock. She peeked through a crack and saw something moving on shore. When she got a closer look, she noticed it was a human, with long silver hair. He was searching, for something. Amber watched as he walked on the sand, each of his steps being as graceful as a…well….a human. She watched him wade out into the shallow part and go under. She was afraid that he would swim out farther, but he just kept put in the shallow area.

The way he swam, it was as graceful as an eel. The way his silver hair floated in the water, and how the moon reflected its silver shine. This human was too perfect. Suddenly, the silver haired man looked towards the rock that Amber was hiding behind. She quickly closed her eyes. She forgot that mermaid's eye glow when their on the surface. She swam backwards slowly and turned around. She then opened her eye to see Elli and Jade staring at her with their glowing eyes, it scared here and she started to scream.

"Amber! Shut up, there's a human on shore! Elli, shut her mouth up!" Jade said trying to get Amber to stop screaming.

"Damn her easily scared habit." Elli muttered under her breath. Elli then took her hand and put it over Amber's mouth. Then, they dove under water and swam back home.

Roxas', Riku's, Sora's Author Pov

"What the hell was that!?" Riku said as he heard the scream. He looked around, but didn't see anybody that could have made that scream.

"First, I see glowing Amber eyes, and now sudden screaming? There must be a new moon tonight." Riku muttered to himself.

He then got out of the water and headed toward the shore. He gave up on looking for his necklace. He sat on the sand and watched the waves crash. He didn't know what was stopping him from heading back home. He just sat there for the longest time. Then, he figured out what he was waiting for. He was waiting for the person that screamed to come out, or for those glowing amber eyes to pop out somewhere. He waited for a little bit, then got up and headed towards the shack, where his friends were sleeping.


End file.
